


Fear and Composure

by Rrrowr



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles did not shake when he was afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear and Composure

Stiles did not shake when he was afraid. It was a fact which Peter found intriguing most times. He was brash, loud, and stood with his shoulders squared and his spine straight, trying to seem taller and bigger than he was. More powerful, even — as if size somehow determined one’s strength. But when Deucalion stepped into the room — all cold, passive power in the tap of his shoes against the floor; his lips peeling back to reveal eager, sharp teeth — Stiles took a step back. In the conversation that followed, Stiles spat out waspish remarks that were far more barbed than any of the things that had been thrown Peter’s way in the last few months.

At his best, Stiles knew how to make his words hit their mark, and though they still knew little about Deucalion’s intentions for Beacon Hills or for their pack, they could guess. Gradually, Deucalion shifted from amused to irritated, and when he advanced a few steps with a snarl, Stiles’ retreat was immediate — snapping backwards so suddenly that he nearly tripped over Peter's shoes. Peter caught Stiles under the arm and righted him on his feet before he could fall. Embarrassed into silence, Stiles half hid behind Peter’s shoulder, and Peter hid his shock when Stiles’ hand clenched around some of the fabric of Peter’s coat, tightening when Peter shifted forward.

"You have a quick tongue," Deucalion commented, red eyes burning in Stiles’ direction. “It will get you killed one day."

"I’m sure you won’t live to see it happen," Stiles snapped back before Peter could slap a hand over his mouth and shove him more fully behind him.

Peter didn’t like the idea of having to protect Stiles from Deucalion. Coming back from the dead, after all, couldn’t happen every time, but Peter was also certain that abandoning Stiles to Deucalion would earn him some equally harsh treatment from Derek and Scott and the rest of the pack. In for a penny, in for a pound, he supposed.

"I wouldn’t be so cocky if I were you," Deucalion said, lip curling. “You’re still human at the moment."

Stiles went still then. It was not the first time that Stiles had been presented with the idea of becoming something other than human — something more. Peter himself had done so. He’d heard Isaac discussing the idea with him out of some desire to help Derek expand the pack. Hearing it come from Deucalion, though — it wasn’t as if Peter faulted the Alpha’s assessment. Stiles as a human was weak, physically bound to a body that broke easily and healed slowly. As a werewolf, Peter thought, Stiles would be… he’d be… something worth keeping an eye on, anyway. As a werewolf, Stiles wouldn’t be something Deucalion — nor any werewolf, really; Alpha or no — could turn away from.

"As for you," Deucalion said — and Peter could not help the aggressive noise that slipped past his teeth at being talked down to, but Deucalion barely did more than tilt his head at the sound. “Keep your pack in line if you don’t want me to sink my teeth into it."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://rrrowr.tumblr.com/post/51118410160) on tumblr.


End file.
